Broken
by hiddendesires85
Summary: Set after the team have discovered Lawson and Shannon's indiscretion in episode 20, incorporating my ideas for the "rift" that was supposed to happen between Shannon and Stella and how it could've come about. Enjoy…
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

_**Set after the team have discovered Lawson and Shannon's indiscretion in episode 20, incorporating my ideas for the "rift" that was supposed to happen between Shannon and Stella and how it could've come about. Enjoy…**_

The team see the beginning of the sex tape, Stella gets angry then storms out of base. Everyone's dumbfounded and Shannon wanders outside to find her, confused at her reaction. Stella says that what Shannon did sucks. Shannon thinks she just means that she did the wrong thing - being on duty and hooking up with her superior. Shannon reminds her of her being with Michael while being on duty, but still makes it clear that she doesn't want to lose her respect - both as a colleague and as a friend.

Stella says _"Jesus Shannon…you just don't get it do you!"_

Shannon, with an increasingly confused look on her face replies, _"Get what, Stel, what are you on about?"_

"_You can't see it…all this time…we work together…party together…you've had no idea…"_, Stella's voice trails off with a hint of sadness.

Shannon grabs her by the shoulders, begging for more information. _"Please Stella, will you just spit it out? Talk to me"_

"_That night out in the forest, the kiss, didn't you ever wonder?", _Stella questions.

"_Wonder? Huh?" _By now Shannon frustrated and confused.

Stella looks around to avoid looking her right in the eye as she contemplates her response, then lets out a deep sigh and shakes her head.

"_Dam it Shannon…"_

Just then, as her shoulders are still being held, their eyes meet again and she can see the pleading look in Shannon's eyes. Something takes over inside and she realises there's only one way to show her friend why she so hates the idea of her being with Lawson. Before Stella knows exactly what she's doing, she lunges forward to plant a forceful kiss on Shannon's lips.

Shannon pulls back, gasping in complete shock and has no idea what to say. She just looks away for a moment before returning her gaze to Stella. Then she releases her grip on Stella's shoulders and stumbles back slowly, taking small steps… _"Stella…I didn't…I can't…why?"_, she said, her voice shaky. Shannon turned and left, her pace speeding up and she knew she had hurt Stella badly, but she simply didn't know how to deal with the situation just yet.

Stella stood there, broken…unable to move and starting to realise what just happened. A tear ran down her face as she watched Shannon walk away. She may have just ruined the best friendship she'd ever had. But she couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She'd had these feelings for too long now. Was this the beginning of the end of their friendship as they knew it?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I think my story is taking a different turn to how I originally planned so I'll just wing it and see how it turns out. Just making things up as I go along now…**_

_The Aftermath_

It was the next day and the team were all floating around the locker rooms at base. Christian and Michael were chattering away and Josh was heading for the showers after being at the gym. Shannon walked in and they suddenly quietened, looking at her, remembering the tape they saw. Christian smirked a little and Michael struggled to look her directly in the eye. Partly weirdness and partly guilt as he was the one who had set up the cameras in the first place. He was also responsible for inadvertently causing the team to see the footage.

She only half noticed their odd behaviour as she was so preoccupied thinking about having to face Stella. Shannon continued to get her gear out of her locker when Stella suddenly arrived - a little late - and awkwardly approached her locker, right next to Shannon's. They exchanged awkward glances as Stella slowly opened her locker door.

"_Hey…", _Stella said, turning to Shannon with a hesitant look on her face. _"Stella"_, Shannon muttered in acknowledgement, only briefly glancing back at her.

After a few moments of silence, Christian noticed the tension in the air and made a comment as he and Michael left the locker room. _"Geez aren't we all a talkative bunch today."_ The girls continued going about there business without so much as a glance in the boys' direction.

After they had been gone a moment or two, Stella couldn't stand the silence any longer. _"Look, are we going to discuss this or what?"_ she asked with anxiety in her voice as she stood with her hands on her hips in front of Shannon. Shannon took a deep breath and reluctantly looked towards Stella. Leaning against her locker, she tried to find the right words.

"_I don't know what you want me to say Stel…"_

"_Well something… anything… would be a good start"_, Stella was getting a little anxious.

Shannon looked around the room, then back to Stella, _"It's just that I never realised you thought of me like that….I just thought we were close…but not…"_

"_I was afraid to say anything because of what it would do to our friendship." S_tella replied trying not to show her sadness.

"_Last night, I didn't mean to hurt you…but I just didn't know what to say"_, Shannon said

Stella shrugged and cracked a half-smile, _"I don't really know what I expected you to say either…it just happened…I mean, I saw the tape…with you and Lawson…I guess it just got to me."_

"_Shit, Lawson…umm well I won't tell him anything if you think we can continue working together like normal…there's no reason to mention it."_ Shannon said.

Stella replied _"Yeah I guess so, it's not like I have much choice"._

"_I'm sorry Stel, can we try and not let this get in the way of things…I'd hate to lose you as a friend", _Shannon's face was empathetic.

Stella sighed and nodded, trying to smile. She turned to walk out towards the cars to find out who she would be riding with that day. As she left the room, Shannon stood there momentarily to just comprehend what had happened and where to go from here. As Stella reached the TR cars, Lawson directed her towards TR1 along with Christian…where they both would be riding with Lawson for the day…..(_"Oh wonderful!"_ Stella thought to herself sarcastically, _"Really god dam wonderful!", _just what I needed today.)

_**Stay tuned for more in the next Chapter…hopefully coming soon!**_


End file.
